


Hatred

by Draconas00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconas00/pseuds/Draconas00
Summary: Harry wakes to find something has changed.





	Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at creating a work and trying to figure out AO3.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. This is strictly for time killing purposes.

The sunlight woke him. His eyes were closed, but Harry could feel the sun on his face. Another day, no not just another day. Today is Dudley's birthday. "Blah" was the only word Harry could make to accurately describe his feelings about today.

Dreading just about everything didn't make getting out of bed any easier. He slowly made himself open his eyes and sit up on the bed. Just about the time he was starting to rub the sleep out of his eyes Harry noticed something different. Just inside his chest there was an abnormality. "Hmm" Harry said aloud as he absentmindedly rubbed the spot with his fingers. What is this and where did it come from? It felt like a fire burning just below the surface, perfectly centered under his sternum. Not a fire though, kind of icy. He felt more uncomfortable as he rubbed the spot, but he was also getting used to it.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked the room.

He could remember the dream that was going through his mind just as he woke up. Almost, it was like most dreams he could remember. Solid, yet changing and blurry all at once. He was talking to Dumbledore, if anyone could call Dumbledore's drawn out explanations that don't even explain anything a conversation.

"It was your heart that saved you." Dumbledore said. Stupid love. What a crock of shit. Harry was supposed to take out the most evil wizard of all time, and all he had to save him was love. 

Finally making himself walk down the stairs to meet this most wonderful of days was an enormous task. Turning the corner into the kitchen, he was met with almost the exact situation as he had figured would be the worst possible scenario. Presents were stacked almost to the ceiling. The 39 present Dudley had received five years ago were now only the starting festivities. Petunia stood by the table looking very stressed as making Dudley happy on his birthday was very near impossible. Harry didn't pity the woman in the least bit. "You made your bed, now you have to lie in it," Harry thought to himself. The icy burning in his chest swelled just a bit as this thought crossed his mind. His hand went to the center of his chest and touched the invisible spot.

"Get over here and tend the bacon." Petunia snapped at Harry. "If you burn it you won't eat for the rest of the week."

The amount of food was seconded only by the amount of presents. Dudley had slimmed down from his time emulating an actual pig, but he still liked to eat and Petunia took the opportunity of his birthday to make sure he had so many choices there was no chance he could ask for something different. It wasn't too long before the birthday boy graced them with his presence. Dragging his feet into the living room his eyes opened just a little bit more as he started to count. Harry wasn't sure exactly how high Dudley could count, but the stack of presents would surely strain the limits. Either the number was satisfactory or the limit was reached, because Dudley eventually turned his attention to breakfast without comment. He started loading his plate and taking bites out of random pieces. Plate piled high, he took his seat at the kitchen table and started to tuck in.

"Happy Birthday Didikins." Petunia said as she swooped in on Dudly and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Get off Mom." Dudley murmured as he tried to push his mom away.

"Is everything perfect for my perfect boy?" Petunia asked with a hint of trepidation showing in her eyes.

"More bacon." Dudley huffed as he shoved the last piece into his face.

"Of course." Petunia turned and scooped up the plate Harry had been loading with bacon for the last 20 minutes. It was a considerable pile. "Keep cooking" she said under her breath and put the whole plate next to Dudley.

Dudley saw Harry out of the corner of his eye and decided to take the opportunity for a little more birthday fun. He turned ever so slightly and the corner of his mouth ticked upward just a bit as he noticed Harry looking in his direction. "This bacon is burnt, I don't like it."

Petunia froze for just an instant and then a look of horror filled her face. She turned all at once and slapped Harry across the face. "Go to your room!" she shouted at Harry as he recoiled from the hard slap. The small fire in his chest became a beacon.

Harry slowly straightened and looked Petunia in the face. Calm expression coupled with fire burning in his eyes. "Go!" Petunia shouted again, but Harry didn't move. Dudley was trying to keep in the laughter knowing his lie had created this situation. If only he had known the shit storm he had just brewed up.

"You will never do that again." Harry calmly stated. Dudley, as slow as ever on the uptake, started to laugh even harder. Petunia pulled back her hand for another slap, but she didn't have time to complete the motion. Harry pulled his wand and blasted her across the kitchen. Now Dudley finally understood the gravity of the situation and his laughter turned to fear. The wand turned on Dudley and his chair crunched under him as a force slammed him right down into the floor. Vernon was late arriving to the party, but he walked into the room just as Petunia was flying across it. "Boy, you-" he started, but that was all he got out before a red light splayed across his vision followed by blackness.

\---

Harry sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. It really was a fantastic meal. Sausages and pancakes were pilled high. He expected the owl to come swooping into the kitchen at any moment, or maybe they would skip the owl this time and just send the Aurors. Stunning muggles had to be a serious breach of wizarding law, let alone the restriction for underage magic. Harry wondered what they would do to him this time. Surely it wouldn't be Azkaban, but breaking his wand had to be under consideration. Of course, when you threw in that little tidbit about him being Harry Potter and his relationship with the Ministry, anything would be possible from a guy like Fudge. As he chewed his food, he came to as sudden realization. He really didn't give a fuck what they did to him.

The clock ticked, and the pile of food got smaller. The three bodies strewn around the room did not move. The icy burning in Harry's chest was still there, although it had calmed considerably since the events of the past half hour. He wondered what it was. The force with which he had thrown Petunia across the room was greater than anything he had conjured before. Fork in one hand, he brought the other to his chest and absentmindedly rubbed. Try and reason this out, he thought. He woke up this morning with a new sensation in his chest and now his family, if you could say that with a serious face, was unconscious. There had to be a connection, but what had triggered these events? The slap wasn't really anything new in his life, but it had been a few years since Petunia had dared to strike him like that. The fire flared a bit as he recalled the moment. Best to stop thinking about this now. He would surely have more serious problems to deal with once the Ministry sent whatever or whomever they were sending to take care of him. 

He had seconds. This time bacon, perfectly cooked, and eggs in a basket. Still no sign from the Ministry or movement from the Dursleys. Maybe they weren't going to do anything. How could they let this slip after the hell they had put him through last year. They sent him a warning for something he didn't even do back before second year. It just didn't make any sense. Oh well, Harry thought. If they aren't going to come clean this up I guess I will, and then deal with the consequences. He got up and walked over to Petunia's limp body. She was still breathing, he could see the slight rise and fall of her body as she lay. Her face was down on the floor but her lower half was twisted sideways. Her dress had ridden up her hip and Harry could see her white granny panties. The burning burst anew as he thought about how much he hated this woman. Why should he care about fixing this. When did she ever care about how he felt. All the times he was kicked aside and treated like a thorn in her side. If he was going to be treated like an asshole, he might as well earn it.

\---

"Inervate"

Petunia came awake all at once. There was no gradually return of the senses. One second everything was black and the next she was fully aware of the terrible situation in which she found herself. Her knees were stuck to the floor in the middle of the kitchen. There didn't seem to be anything holding them in place, it was like they were stuck with...magic. She was also painfully aware of the fact she was wearing no clothes. "Oh shit," she thought. The freak had finally snapped, and she was about to pay the price for all her abuse. Dudley was hanging from the wall. His arms were spread wide and his hands looked to be stuck to the wall the same way her knees were stuck to the floor. His head hung limp, but she could see the jerky movements of his chest indicating he still lived. She looked at the other side of the room and saw Vernon still lying in a heap. She looked back and forth trying to locate the person who had orchestrated this party.

"I'm still here." Came a voice from behind her.

Petunia tried to turn and locate the speaker, but her knees didn't budge a millimeter and she was hesitant to expose the front of her naked body to her nephew.

"What are you doing you freak? The other freaks will be after you. You had better run while you have the chance."

It was a desperate move to be sure, but there didn't seem to be much of an alternative. Why hadn't whatever passed for law enforcement showed up. The last time they had showed up to deflate Marge almost instantly.

"I thought they would too, but alas it looks like help will not be coming." Harry said in an almost nonchalant way. There was an underlying tone to the statement that made the hair on Petunia's neck bristle even more than it was already.

"What are you going to do?" Her tone had changed drastically. Fear permeated her senses now.

"I'm not entirely sure." Harry said honestly. "I was trying to figure out the worst possible thing I could do to your family as payback for all the shit you've put me through the last 15 years. I can't kill you, that would definitely bring down the Ministry on me, and I'm not willing to go to Azkaban just for a little vengeance. Beating you wouldn't give the lasting effect I am trying to achieve. So I think I've figured out what would humiliate you worse than anything else in this world."

She felt a hand grab her left shoulder and push her forward. Her hands went to the floor to stop herself from smashing her face. "No," she yelled. "You're even more of a freak than we thought. You can't do this to me, I'm your Aunt for Christ's sake." She didn't receive the response she was hoping for.

\---

"You're going to learn real quick that I can do whatever the fuck I want." Harry said evilly.

The fire in his chest was pulsing as he saw the naked form of his aunt planted to the tile in the kitchen. He had surprised himself when this plan had coalesced in his mind. He felt no physical attraction to Petunia, but the humiliation factor did arouse him. With no reaction to his use of magic earlier, Harry now figured he was free to use as much as he liked. A quick rearranging of the kitchen after sticking Dudley to the wall and he was free to come up with whatever scenario he could dream. He vanished Petunia's clothes and pulled her limp body to the middle of the floor. Harry had never had sex, so he wasn't entirely sure what would be the best way for binding before waking her. He figured she would put up a fight so facing her didn't seem like a good idea. He flipped her onto her stomach and put a sticking spell on her knees. The next move was to stick her hands to the floor so she was positioned just like a dog. That would be fitting he thought. Stupid bitch would get fucked like a bitch. No, she would get fucked like a bitch, but Harry wanted her to try and fight a little. He cancelled the spell on her hands, figuring he could still easily control her from behind even with her hands free.

He had removed his clothing and was now hard as a rock. The burning in his chest was becoming a pleasurable sensation, combined with the feeling of his helpless aunt at his mercy only increased his arousal. While his left hand held her shoulder and pushed her toward the floor he took his dick in his right hand and gave it a few strokes. "I hate you more than I can ever convey." He told the back of his aunt's head.

"D-d-don't do this. Please" was her response as he brought the head of his manhood between her legs. 

"Beg some more bitch"

Harry thrust his hips forward as hard as he could and speared her pussy all the way to the hilt. There was surprisingly little resistance. Her slight sobs continued as he gave a couple more hard thrusts, causing his balls to smack against the insides of her thighs. He was surprised at how little feeling there was to this. It was felt like he was throwing a hot dog down a hallway.

"Your pussy is all used up you old bitch. What the fuck do you and Uncle Vernon get up to when the doors are closed?" He asked, not really expecting an answer from the almost broken Petunia.

"Stop you fucking freak." Petunia whined. It really was a pathetic sound.

"Maybe we should try something a little different."

Harry moved his left hand from her shoulder and cupped her chin. He pulled back slightly and caused her hands to lift from the floor just an inch. She must have expected what was to come as her left arm started to swing back, but the weak swats to his left elbow caused no hindrance. The useless effort of her fighting gave Harry more pleasure than being inside her. Then his cock came out of her pussy and slammed back into her just an inch higher than it came out.

"Uuuuggghhh," came the sound from his sobbing aunt.

His dick started to bend slightly at the entrance of her tight asshole, but then broke through the ring of muscle and ripped the rest of the way in. Petunia's pussy didn't feel very good, but it did provide enough lube to let Harry's cock slide in her ass without causing too much damage.

"This is much better," Harry said as he released her chin. Her arms didn't respond and her cheek fell directly to the floor.

Harry's hands moved to Petunia's hips and he started to fall into a rhythm. Slowly out and then slamming back in as hard as he could. Once she tried to push herself back up but he moved his right hand to the side of her head and pushed it into the floor until she stopped. More and more he put into ramming his cock into her ass trying to break her hips with each thrust. He was hate fucking her with all he had. The pleasure wasn't building in his balls, it was building inside his chest. The icy, heat was growing and swirling inside him with each muffled moan coming out of Petunia. His hands moved to her tits and he grabbed on hard. She squeaked, but didn't even have it in her to try and fight him off anymore. Finally, the tempest in his chest reached a crescendo and his mind went blank for a second as his nuts released not only his cum into his aunt's anal cavity, but also his hatred.

\---

Dumbledore sat in his office. His hand didn't hurt, but it didn't really feel like much of anything. The destruction of a Horcrux should have been a reason for celebration, but knowing his time was now limited dampened the feelings of joy. He only had so much time to prepare Harry for what was in store. He also had to make sure to keep Harry on the path Dumbledore had chosen for the boy. Harry didn't respond to his suggestions of love being his greatest strength the way Dumbledore had hoped. The boy did have an enormous capacity for love, but in life there is always a balance. Those with the greatest ability to love also had the potential for the deepest hatred burning inside them. Hadn't he already made the mistake of letting a boy decide his own way. Over 50 years ago he had let Tom Riddle stray, and now they were all paying the price. He should have known from the instant he left that orphanage Tom would either be a great force for good or become the Dark Lord now plaguing England. Well, that was then and now there was a chance to cancel out his mistake by ensuring Harry chose love instead of hatred.

Albus Dumbledore grabbed his quill and started to write.

Dear Harry,

If it is convenient to you...

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated above this is my first attempt at fan fiction. It really is a terrible story, but I've always thought there was a certain feeling of satisfaction whenever stories like these pop up. I hope you enjoyed the idea, if maybe not the content.


End file.
